


Mr. Sandman, Bring me a Dream

by LitheFider



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Biting, Blacksand - Freeform, M/M, Neck Kissing, PWP, Sex, Top Sandy, needy pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP of Pitch and Sandy with needy bottom Pitch - it’s a first time for them both, with a special neck appreciation focus.  This fic goes with they are both spirits from Earth so no previous Golden Age angst.  Both have usual male anatomy.  ENJOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Sandman, Bring me a Dream

 

Pitch was protective of his neck.

 

It was rather sensitive, especially where a pair long tendons liked to pop out along its silvery surface when he tensed. 

 

However, no one had ever been close enough to it (and lived) to really test this.

 

That is until Sandy got to it.

 

“S…sandman!”  Pitch stammered, his breath escaping him in a low gasp.

 

Sandy was straddled on top of the Boogeyman with his weight right over his abs, which were peeking out from the splayed open front of his black cloak.   Both men were still clothed, and on the dark sheets of Pitch’s king size bed.  Pitch flat on his back and fully at the mercy of the small golden dream spirit.  

 

“Ahhh…ahhh…” Pitch swallowed thickly, throat bobbing as he was resisting exposing it too fully to Sandy.  But it felt so GOOD.  His tongue was hot and purposeful as his face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  Sandy’s eyes were closed, Pitch noted.  He was quite engrossed in what he was doing.  His deft fingers ghosted at the other side of Pitch’s neck, trying to coax him to lean back more and _relax_ so he could get to the center of his throat.

 

What was Sandy’s purpose for this?  Did he have an ulterior motive, or did he really just want to make him feel good?  It seemed innocent enough – wait no, there was nothing innocent at all about that dream guardian.  Pitch had known him since humans had consciousness; he knew how he really was.  His sugary sweet, unassuming exterior was a mere façade.  As much as he was fluffy and funloving, he was also a dirty old man; a kinky, teasing, mischievous little crème puff. 

 

< Relaxxxxx…. > Sandy’s voice echoed through Pitch’s mind like hourglass sands.  He opened his eyes and looked up at Pitch, mouth not leaving its perch.  < Do you want me to stop? >

 

“No!”  Pitch gasped, maybe a bit too quickly.  He writhed and repositioned himself though his back never left the bed.  His long legs twisted and his knees hit Sandy’s soft backside, then were right back to the sheets.  “No…it – it’s fine.” He managed in a more dignified manner. 

 

Sandy smirked and dove back in, nipping this time, in slowly increasing firmness.  Pitch jerked at the nibbles, groaning low in his throat.  His fingers gripped at the bed sheets desperately and Sandy increased his intensity of his licking and sucking. 

 

Oh that did it.  The Boogeyman shuddered and lolled his head back fully.

 

Sandy beamed at Pitch letting his guard down.  Exposing his neck to him was quite intimate…he might as well be spreading his legs for him.  The Dream Guardian sighed against Pitch’s neck with hot breath.  Pitch felt his eyes roll back into his head as Sandy licked thickly right up the center of his throat.    He might as well have been licking his cock, which was now bulging uncomfortably against his black tights.  So swollen with throbbing arousal from the unexpected ‘attack’…

 

It was _way_ past time to ditch the clothes.  Pitch gained some consciousness as Sandy began planting kisses along his jaw line.  He parted the front of his cloak with both hands, and as he did so the whole thing melted away and right into the shadows of the black sheets. 

 

Sandy sat up to watch just as the tights were about to do the same.  He licked his lips and pet a hand behind himself and over the tented tights.  Pitch just about _whimpered_.  Sandy gave a _squeeze,_ teasing, and preventing the tights’ shadows from falling away.  Pitch furrowed his brow and snarled playfully, wriggling under him. “You little troll!”

 

Sandy snickered silently and finally released him.  Pitch groaned with relief as the tights fell away, allowing his full length freedom from its prison.  “Now…your turn.”  Pitch cocked a brow.

 

Sandy tilted his head sassily, hands coming up to his ascot and undoing it.  He would make a show for the Boogeyman.  The ascot was tossed aside, puffing into gold dreamsand as it hit the floor.  He saucily pulled open the front of his pajamas-like suit in a teasing fashion, letting it hang off his broad shoulders before it was shrugged it off, and disappearing in a similar way.

 

Pitch had only briefly seen Sandy naked even after all these years; this was the first good look he’d ever had.  Sandy was as he expected - soft, peachy, and round.  Just like his hands and face, all of him was dusted with a soft glow of glitter.  Pitch’s eyes couldn’t help but drift downward and take note of the fluff of curly hair at his crotch.  The carpet matched the drapes.  Peeking out was a nicely proportioned erection, plump as its owner.

 

Sandy blushed apricot, but gave a confident wiggle as if saying ‘ _like what you see?_ ’

 

Pitch didn’t have time to reply as Sandy lay his chest right back down to his and was latched onto his neck. 

 

“Ahh ahhh nngggg!”  Pitch gasped as Sandman was just as fevered as where he left off.  Pitch’s arms wrapped up this time, taking pleasure in feeling Sandy’s exposed flesh against his own.  Oh yes that felt _very_ nice indeed.  Over the years as he was infected more and more by humanoid feelings and matters, and he fantasized about embracing someone like this.  To finally do it though, it was amazing.  He wanted _more_. 

 

His arms shifted down, finding Sandy’s rotund backside.  His hands nicely fit around each butt cheek.  He gave a squeeze, pulling Sandy into him.  Sandy nuzzled him approvingly and ground his groin into Pitch’s abs.

 

Pitch’s erection twitched with each roll of his hips.  His cock ghosted against Sandman’s ass when he inched downward to play with Pitch’s collarbones and nipples.  Sandy fully nestled in to suck and lick at both erect nipples.  Pitch’s cock did the same to those peachy butt cheeks, like tucking into cozy bed.

 

The Boogeyman bit his lip, but his groaning didn’t stop, the sound deep in his throat with his breath flaring from his nostrils.  Sandy’s legs were spread so wide around him, fully relaxed and his weight on him was delightful.  He didn’t care it was making breathing more of a challenge, in fact, the pressure felt quite good.  He would never admit it, but he was liking being doted on – no…more than that.  He liked this feeling of being _dominated_ by the Dream Spirit.  He liked giving up that power, and the trust he had for his fellow spirit to give it.

 

“Sandman…” Pitch pleaded, in perhaps a whimper, or a beg, he wasn’t quite sure. 

 

Sandy glanced from his pleasuring to smile at the lovely sight of Pitch desperate with arousal.  He really should have done this centuries sooner.  He wanted to make him _scream_ his name.

 

Pitch wasn’t looking at him though; his eyes were closed, his head thrown back.  He ground his hips slowly, resisting against Sandy’s weight.  His cock was hot dogging Sandy quite fully now, and with a generous amount of leaked pre-cum, it was becoming a lovely ride.  

 

Sandy laid his head to Pitch’s chest and rolled with his deliberate hip thrusts, enjoying the feeling.  His hands wandered over every inch of silvery flesh, pinching his nipples occasionally with increasing intensity.

 

Pitch’s grip on Sandy’s ass cheeks tightened.  His teeth clenched  but opened with each deep breath.  He cried out in gasping moans with a twisting of his brow.  His narrow hips and long legs tensed as he gave a few actual thrusts instead of just slow grinding.  His eyes opened but there wasn’t much to be seen as they were rolled back so far in his head.  

 

Sandy continued moving with him, and went back to licking his neck, deriving his own pleasure from the oral act.  Pitch seemed to lose control more with each passing second, breathing turning to outright moaning and finally intelligible curses.  Sandy began nipping, and finally gave one firmer _dominating_ bite.

 

Pitch cried out.  Sandy twitched as he felt Pitch’s cum splatter against his backside with multiple spasms. 

 

He went limp underneath him when he finally rode out his orgasm, like a shadow melting into darkness, but he still remained with arms snuggling the Sandman close in a gasping mess of endorphins.

 

Sandy sighed happily as he scooted up so he could kiss at the Boogeyman’s face.   

 

Pitch cursed, caught his breath, then relaxed.  Sated, warm, he felt so boneless and content.

 

He didn’t resist as Sandy dropped down and snuggled between his legs, spreading them softly and lifting them up a bit.  Pitch was so flexible it was not hard for him to bend in such a way with the gentle coaxing.  He moaned softly and looked down from his vulnerable position.  

 

“Sandman, what are you...” He mumbled, eyes lidded.

 

< Such a lovely view. > Sandy’s voice was music in his head. 

 

“Nnnnn,” Pitch  groaned, giving another twitch.

 

Sandy casually dropped a black bottle of lube into his hand using a sand tendril.  < I saw this in your dresser.  Use it…do you? >

 

“Going through….my things!”  Pitch’s eyes actually opened and he huffed.

 

< You left the drawer open, it was not exactly that big of an invasion of privacy.> Sandy giggled.

 

Pitch flushed a tender shade of purple. 

 

Sandy was looking confident as ever as he slicked his fingers against Pitch’s ass.  He looked to Pitch for signs that he didn’t want him to, but despite his typical defensive, closed off front he put forth…Sandy knew, he really, _really_ wanted this.  NEEDED this.   And that only made Sandy more aroused. 

 

< Is that okay? > Sandy purred in Pitch’s head, as he slipped in two fingers.  Though with how small his hands were it was about equivalent to one normal finger.

 

“AHhhhhh!”  Pitch clawed his hands into the bed sheets, hips twitching against Sandy.  His orgasm still lingering in his system just made him even more sensitive.  “Ahhh ahhhh….yes…”

 

Sandy chuckled silently.  He made sure to add a third finger, then a fourth.  It still was no where near his own erection’s girth due to his small fingers…but it would at least prep Pitch enough.  They weren’t human anyway, and from how Pitch didn’t seem uncomfortable, he was thinking he’d done this before to _himself_.

 

“Fuck …” Pitch gasped, “Eбать, Gott verdammt.... בבקשה!!” 

 

Oh now he was cursing and begging in other languages again.   Sandy grinned and purred against Pitch’s long legs.  He gripped a hand around his limp cock, which was steadily hardening again.  Pitch writhed at the slow, precise pleasuring, and was momentarily distracted.  Distracted from the fact he had been practically begging Sandman to fuck him senseless.  So needy, so vulnerable…he’d given in fully to his counterpart’s physical affections.  He opened his eyes as slits to see Sandy positioning himself and smiling sagely at him. 

 

Sandy was dizzy with how much he was burning for release now.  Pitch was so lovely, from the sounds he was making to his lithe physical form.  He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and he sure as hell was not slowing up now…so he would make this count.    

 

With a slow, steady push Sandy didn’t stop until the thick head of his erection slipped inside.   Pitch tensed momentarily, but relaxed as Sandy pulled back slowly, only to press inside even deeper on the second push.  Within a few more strokes, he was as deep as he could go, soft form pressing right into the far bonier Boogeyman.   

 

< It helps if you relax. > Sandy cooed like a distant roll of thunder.

 

“I knowww.”  Pitch hissed back, but his feigned defiance was soon knocked out of him as Sandy leaned into his motions, slow on the withdraw but quick on the thrust. 

 

“Ahhhhhh ahhh!”  Pitch gasped, gripping the bed tightly.

 

Sandy bit his lip and went faster and faster, using Pitch’s legs for handles to steady himself.  The usually silent being was actually making audible gasps now.   Pitch couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing; Sandy had always made no sounds at all.  It only encouraged Pitch to be louder, moaning deeply as his whole lower body was on fire as he was completely at Sandy’s mercy.  His cock was erect again, and throbbing despite Sandy not giving it any actual physical contact.

 

His whole body was limp in the sense he only was moving because of Sandy’s strong, relentless thrusting.  His eyes rolled back like before, mouth agape in desperate cries.   When Sandy suddenly picked up to as fast as you could possible think someone could fuck someone senseless, Pitch tensed and arched his back, cumming hard and loud.

 

Sandy came a moment after, fingers digging into Pitch’s legs as he too tensed and cummed inside the Boogeyman with each deep, jerking thrust.  His vision whited out for a second he came so hard, like he lost all sense of everything except _pleasure_ and that moment of his counterpart under him screaming his name.

 

Both spirits fell dead to the bed in a gasping mess.

 

When Pitch awoke, he had no idea how long it’d been.  He didn’t even need to take showers physically but he _sure_ felt he needed one at that moment.  It didn’t matter though; he was looking right in the face of a serenely sleeping Sandman, and was curled up with him in his bed.  Warm, content, and _well rested_ …that was not something he was used to feeling.  He waited a moment longer, enjoying this reality, and then nuzzled in to fall back asleep.

 

He’d have to bring Sandman to his favorite hot spring so they could both clean up…later…

 

For now, _sleep_.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing will be the end of me. No regrets. <3


End file.
